Rise of the Stars One-Shots: Snowshine's Journey
by Cinderfern
Summary: A look into Clan life before and during my original fanfic - through Snowshine's POV.


Rise of the Stars One-Shots: Snowshine's Journey

**Hello friends! Cinder here. I decided to start my own series of one-shots, but they are about cats from my story, "Rise of the Stars"! I hope you like them ;) Please review!**

It started from the day I opened my eyes. I was pretty. I was smart. I was strong. Everyone knew that, so no one messed with me. No one, that is, except for Silverpaw.

That cat was fearless. She was always trying to be better than me. But what really stung is, she was. As I grew up, I started to realize: we only fought because we wanted the same things. I noticed that we were more similar than we thought. She did, too. She could have been a really great friend. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that until it was too late.

"Snowkit," Lionkit's mew rings through my ears, waking me up. I growl and cuff my brother over his ear.

"Wha-" I reply groggily.

Lionkit smiles. "Come on, we have to explore the camp! It's been seven sunrises since we were born, and I'm so bored!"

I start to stretch slowly. My bones ache from lack of use, and my tiny jaws stretch wide in a yawn.

"Come on!" Lionkit squeals. "Hurry up!"

I glare at him. "Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming."

I follow him out of the nursery. The bright sunlight stings my eyes, and everything is blurry. As my vision adjusts to the harsh glare, I begin to make out the shapes of cats. Many, many cats. I am still trying to take in the entire scene when a young she-cat walks up to me.

"Hi!" The cat meows, taking me by surprise.

I whip around to see a small grey cat with big blue eyes. "What was that for?" I snap.

The apprentice ignores my question. "You're Leafcloud's kit, aren't you?" She asks.

I nod softly. "And you are?"

"I'm Cinderpaw, Ravenflight's apprentice," she replies. "I've only been for a few days, though."

I stare at her. "I wish I were an apprentice," I reply.

She smiles. "You will be. But first you need to get to know WindClan," she meows. "So that black tom over there is Ravenflight," she motions to a small cat, who is sharing tongues with a red tom and a white she-cat. "He's with Forestfire and Brightwing, his littermates. And there are the elders, Goldenpelt and Mousenose. Specklefur, Breezetail, and Stonefall will be joining them soon." Her gaze drifts to a spotted she-cat. "And that is our deputy, Leopardheart." She sighs. "I want to be deputy one day. Maybe even leader." Her gaze fills with longing, but she shakes it off. "There is our medicine cat, Hollowtail, and his apprentice, Cloudpaw. And that" she flicks her tail at a golden tom "is our leader, Shiningstar."

I stare at the tom. "He's our leader?" I ask.

"Yes," Cinderpaw nods. "He is my father's brother."

"Who is your father?" I ask.

"Moonshadow," she replies. "Who is yours?"

"Sunheart," I reply proudly.

Cinderpaw nods. Then she spots a tabby who is slightly older than she is. "Gotta go," she meows. "Nice talking to ya!" She runs after the tom. "Jaypaw!" She calls to him. The cat turns around and waits, smiling, for Cinderpaw to catch up.

I almost don't notice Lionkit sneaking up behind me. I whirl around as he springs, catching him off guard and flinging him to the ground.

"That'll teach you to sneak up on me!" I growl.

"Nice move!"

I look up to see a handsome tabby kit. He looks like Lionkit - fluffy, small, and curious - and I bet I look the same.

"Th-thanks," I stutter. "I'm Snowkit." I hope I made a good first impression.

He smiles. "I know who you are," he meows. "I've seen you in Leafcloud's nest. I'm Runningkit, by the way. My mother is Bluefern. Surely you've heard her? Your mother is her best friend."

I nod. "So you're the one?" I ask.

He cocks his head questioningly. "What one?"

"The kit who's always getting in trouble," I reply, smiling.

He looks down at his paws. "Yes, that's me."

I flick his ear with my tail. "Come on," I meow. "Let's go back to the nursery. I'm exhausted!"

We walk together in the direction of our nests, with Lionkit scrambling after us.

"From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Flowertail," Shiningstar told me.

I touched noses with my new mentor and we retreated to the edge of the group of cats.

The Clan cheers. "Lionpaw! Runningpaw! Redpaw! Snowpaw!"

Shiningstar clears his throat. "And I have one last task to perform," he announces. "As you know, my deputy Leopardheart, has moved to the nursery. It has come time to chose a new deputy." He lifts his eyes to the sky. "I call upon my warrior ancestors, that they will hear and approve my choice. Brightwing will be WindClan's new deputy."

The white she-cat looks surprised. She steps forward.

"Brightwing, do you accept?" He asks.

"I do, Shiningstar," she mews.

"Brightwing! Brightwing!"

The sun sets that night on a contented Clan. They had no idea what the next two moons would bring.

"Attack!" Goldstar's yowl echoes through the clearing. The ShadowClan warriors stream through the horse barrier, slicing their way down the slope into our clearing. Featherkit squeals and ducks back into the nursery. Silverkit stays outside and watches with curiosity.

"Silverkit!" Runningpaw runs over to the kit and urges her back into the nursery. She turns around and reluctantly obeys.

Jealousy prickles underneath my pelt. Why should he help that kit? Surely her mother, Hollyfeather, would keep her safe? I won't let his attention get away from me. I'm right about to fake an injury, when I am thrust to the ground by a big tom.

I squeal in anger. He's twice my size! And I've only been an apprentice for a few days. He may as well have attacked a kit... Sait, why am I thinking like this? I slash, snarling, at his muzzle. He rears back,, and I slam my forepaws into his belly. He falls back with a thud, giving me a chance to pounce on him and rake his belly until he begs for mercy. I release him, and he scampers away, up the hill and out of the hollow.

Another cat slams into me. I yowl in surprise. He pushes my head into the ground. I try to flip over, but he is relentless.

"Help!" I cry.

I see a flash of red, and the next thing I know, Redpaw is beside me, hauling the cat off of me. I leap to my paws and, side by side, Redpaw and I drive the tom out of the camp.

A yowl rips the air.

I whip around to see Shiningstar bleeding on the ground.

"Shiningstar!" His mate, Breezetail, runs over to the dying leader. The rest of the cats stare in horror at the scene.

While Breezetail is crouched down, eyes clouded with grief, brown-furred she-cat stands over the two cats in the center of the clearing. Her claws catch the sunlight, revealing they are red with blood.

"Featherflame..." Goldstar murmurs. "What have you done?"

Featherflame glances at Brightwing. The young white warrior is staring in horror at her leader's body. "Isn't this what you wanted?" The ShadowClan cat asks.

Brightwing moves her gaze to Featherflame. "How could you?" She growls.

Forestfire steps forward. "Why would she want this?" He asks coolly.

Featherflame cocks her head. "I talked with her at a Gathering, many moons ago," she explains. "We were apprentices. She told me she wanted to be leader one day."

Brightwing glares at her. "I was an apprentice," she replies. "Every apprentice wants to be leader. Honestly, Featherflame, I don't want to be leader. Not now." She takes a breath. "You shouldn't have interfered. You will pay for this!"

She lunges at the warrior, who ducks away. Brightwing catches her anyway, and rakes her claws across Featherflame's face. The she-cat howls in pain, and retreats from the clearing, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Retreat!" Goldstar yowls, and the ShadowClan patrol races after Featherflame.

The shattered WindClan cats lift their eyes to their new leader.

"Brightstar!" Ravenflight yowls.

"Brightstar! Brightstar!" The Clan cheers.

As the sky grows dark, I walk to my den. Redpaw follows shortly after, and settles down in a nest next to mine. However, I don't fail to notice Runningpaw - through a gap in the den wall - as he herds Silverkit into her den once again.

"I'm as much a kit as you are an elder, Snowpaw!"

I stare angrily at the newly named Silverpaw. She has been an apprentice for one night, and she's already acting like leader. Well, to me, anyway.

I snort in disgust at her comment. "Nobody cares, rabbit-brain."

Silverpaw bristles. "Well, aren't you just a gift from StarClan!" She retorts.

I barely hold back from clawing that smug smile right off her pretty little face. "I am, aren't I?" I reply. "Now get lost, furball!"

"Enough!" Runningpaw steps between us. "Snowpaw, why do you have to be so rude? Silverpaw's the nicest cat I know!"

I glare at him. "Well, now you've seen her mean side. I'm much better than that piece of - "

Runningpaw cuts me off. "I said, enough. Now why don't you go see your mentor. I'm sure Flowertail has something for you to do, other than picking on your own Clanmates."

"Yeah, Snowpaw," Silverpaw adds, "Why don't you go chase after a tom who's into dog-hearts like you?"

Runningpaw freezes. "What do you mean, chase after?"

I can tell that he has just realized what I've known for moons as he replies. "Snowpaw, I...I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way about you..."

My eyes light up with hurt. "Well then," I meow. "I guess I'll be off." I walk away, shoving Silverpaw as I pass her.

"Snowpaw!"

I freeze at the top of the ridge. I turn reluctantly to see Redpaw.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask, spitting with fury.

His eyes cloud. "I-I didn't want you to get hurt," he meows innocently.

"Well, I can protect myself, you know," I growl. "Stay out of my fur!"

I can tell he is hurt as he replies. "I'm sorry." He turns and walks away, crestfallen.

I stare after him. I wonder whether I may have been to hard on him. I shake the thought off. He deserved it, poking around in my business.

Once he has disappeared from sight, I turn and pad quietly down the other side of the ridge. I duck into a small tunnel, concealed by heather, and feel my way down, until I see light ahead and enter a cave.

I look around, surprised that I am alone. I sit down and begin to wash myself.

"Snowpaw!" A cat hisses. I glance up, startled. A handsome ThunderClan tom is perched on a ledge above my head.

"Firepaw!" I mew happily.

He jumps down and sits next to me. "Thanks for meeting me," he mews gently.

"I couldn't wait any longer," I purr.

A gasp echoes through the tunnel behind us. I whip around to see Redpaw quivering at the entrance.

"S-Snowpaw, how c-could you?" He breathes.

Fury flows through me. "I told you to leave me alone!" Sobbing, I dart into the tunnel, shoving Redpaw out of my way. I hear Firepaw take off in the other direction, while Redpaw sits in the cave, frightened.

I trip on a rock and tumble down into a large cleft, where I lay, devastated, until the stars spiral down toward me and I give in to the darkness that follows.

"Snowpaw!"

Redpaw calls me, but I do not turn around. I race up to the ThunderClan border, where two cats are sitting.

"How could you?" I yowl at the orange tom, springing at him. I knock him to the ground and take my claws across his belly.

"Get off me, you mangy piece of fox dung!"

He kicks me off with his powerful hind legs. I roll down the hill behind me, and he chases after me.

The next thing I see is a flash of red fur bowling the huge ThunderClan filth to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Redpaw spits.

The tom yowls in fury. "She started it!" He glares at me. "Why, Snowpaw?"

I meet his burning gaze unwaveringly. "How could you, Fireclaw?" I repeat.

"What?" He asks, puzzled.

I turn my gaze to the white she-cat on the other side of the border. "Thought you could just forget me, did you?" I growl as I glare at him once again.

"You're WindClan, Snowpaw," Fireclaw meows. "We could never be together."

Hurt flickers in my eyes. "And you won't even try to change that?" The fury returns, and I yowl, "Thought you could substitute her for me?" I nod to the white cat at the border. "Whatever, Fireclaw. I don't need you! I've got..." I realize too late that I have nobody. "I've got..."

Fireclaw glares mockingly at me. "You've got who?"

I wince. I glance at Redpaw, and I reply firmly, "I've got Redpaw."

"Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowshine. StarClan honors your cleverness and hunting talent, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." I look proudly around at my Clan. Lionclaw and Redwind stand by my side as Brightstar names Runningflight. It seems like moons before the ceremony is closed with the yowls of our Clanmates.

"Lionclaw! Redwind! Snowshine! Runningflight!" The Clan cheers for us, changing our new names as the sun sets in the distant sky.

I dodge the rogues as they stream down into the clearing. I won't let any of them touch my Clan. I leap at a large tabby and rake my claws down his back, until he yowls in pain and races out of the camp.

A brown she-cat is on top of me. I take my time, fighting lazily and knowing I can still beat her. Suddenly I hear a screech. I see Silverpaw struggling in the claws of a white tom. I realize almost too late that he could kill her. Screeching in fury, I launch myself at the cat and heave him off of my Clanmate. Silverpaw leaps up beside me, and together we drive the tom further and further back.

The next thing I know, a black she-cat is at his side. She swats Silverpaw away like a piece of prey. I raise my claws to attack her, but her companion drags me back.

I struggle to free myself, but he holds on tightly. I let out a wail of terror, and the next thing I know, I can't feel my paws. Then my legs grow numb, and I fall to the ground.

The last thing I see is my wonderful mate, Redwind, rushing to my side. I close my eyes and give into the darkness at the edge of my vision.

**There goes my first one-shot! Hope you all enjoyed it :) Please tell me who you want to see next!**

**~Cinderfern :)**


End file.
